Trilogy :Exposed
Plot the story continues.....Hasnaa and the two girls reach the sisterhood's base "wow this is wonderful"Hasnaa says,"wait till you see our room"Sally says,"it's gonna be awesome...just wait"Areeg says,when they reach the room Areeg opens the door saying"welcome at our place Hasnaa",when Hasnaa sees the room she stays still looking at the room in a great amazement,"so do you like it ?!"Areeg says,"do I like it ?! are you kidding me it's amazing I don't believe that I am gonna spend times in this great place"Hasnaa says,"yeah we are gonna spend great times believe me"Sally says,"I do believe you my friend"Hasnaa says smiling,later at 8 pm Hasnaa is in her room sitting before the mirror thinking when Areeg and Sally walk in "Hasnaa come with us please"Areeg says,"where ?!"Hasnaa says,"we are gonna go to the mother"Sally says,"oh really ?! but I am not ready yet and did not dress"Hasnaa says,"oh com'on we are family here it does not matter"Areeg says,"okay...."Hasnaa says when they walk out of the room walking to the great hall,they stop before a great door "okay here we are"Sally says when Areeg opens the door,"why is it dark ?!"Hasnaa says,she walks in "hello ?!"Hasnaa says then she looks behind "where is everybody ?!"Hasnaa asks when Areeg and Sally smiles a spot light falls on Hasnaa then someone talks "welcome Hasnaa in our family"when the lights is turned on suddenly Hasnaa sees alot of girls standing screaming "welcome Hasnaa yaaaaaaay"then they start to hug her crying"welcome in our little family","hhhhhhh little......this is amazing guys I don't believe it this is just great"Hasnaa says,when Areeg and Sally get close to her saying "this is the way to greet the new member in together we stand....welcome hunny"Areeg says with tears when Sally starts Clapping "yay"Sally says,meanwhile.....Amr reach the building of the sisterhood "wow this place is amazing.....unfortunately I am gonna ruin it"Amr says smiling when suddenly Bahy appears"Hi !"bahy says,Amr shouts "what the hell ?! how did you come here ?!","you have to watch your back in the mirror dude"Bahy says laughing,"you clinged to my car ?! smart thinking dude....any way let the fun begin"Amr says ,"wait wait are you really gonna mess up with that place ?!"Bahy says,"well............yeah I have to keep my secret safe dude"Amr says,"what ever you say dude let's go"Bahy says,meanwhile....Hasnaa Sally Areeg and the other girls are seen jumping and dancing in the great hall "this is much more fun than I thought yaaaaaaaaahoooooo"Hasnaa shouts,"yes I know yahoooooo"Sally says,"I wish I could make bahy and amr see that they are gonna love it"Hasnaa says,when the great door opens and a woman in shadows is seen all music is shut down and the girls lean greeting the lady except Hasnaa who asks "what is happening why did you stop the music ? and why everybody is leaning?!",when Areeg attracts her saying "this is the mother idiot lean to greet her","what ?! no I won't lean"Hasnaa says,when the lady reachs Hasnaa she looks at her "so you are the new member ?!" she says,"yes I am Hasnaa"Hasnaa says,"I see.....why did not you lean like the others ?! did not you read the rules?!"the lady says,"I don't lean for a human like me"Hasnaa says,when the girls says "oh my god","are you idiot she is the mother you are not allowed to to talk like that with her"Sally shouts,"no no leave her I like her she reminds me with somebody"the lady says,"as you wish mother"Sally says while getting back,"okay follow me Hasnaa"the lady says,the lady walks with Hasnaa to the lady's throne the lady sits "okay girls you may continue your party"the lady says,when the girls start dancing again "so Hasnaa where are you from ?!"the lady asks,"I am from Alexandria ma'am"Hasnaa says,"no please call me Engy okay ?!"the lady Engy says,"okay Engy"Hasnaa says smiling,"much more better.....so I see you friend with Areeg and Sally my daughters"lady Engy says,"yes they are very cute mother Engy"Hasnaa says,"yes they are my life I love them more than anything in the world"lady Engy says,"I see"Hasnaa says,meanwhile......Amr and Bahy are seen sneaking in the base they enter the main hall "what the hell this place is so big where can we start ruining ?!"Amr says,"okay tell me why are we going to ruin this place ?!"Bahy says,"you punk I wanna Hasnaa to be kicked out of this sisterhood to keep my secret safe"Amr says,"and how are we gonna do that ?!"Bahy says,"oh my god this stupid guy is gonna cause me a heart damage"Amr says,when Bahy laughs " sorry I forget alot these days" bahy says,"oaky look we are gonna crush everything in our way then they will discover us and know that we know Hasnaa so they are gonna kick her out cause we are her friends then everybody is gonna be happy"Amr says,"and how do you know that they are gonna kick her out ?! maybe they are just gonna kick us out"Bahy says,"oh com'on the friends are all just like eachother when we do that they will know that Hasnaa is the same like us and she is a bad girl like us so they are gonna kick her out with us wink"Amr says winking,"you are a devil boy man"Bahy says,"oh thanks dude this is a compliment"Amr says,"okay let's go"Bahy says,when they start running in the hall throwing dirts on the very clean floors (theme song starts) then when Bahy sees a wonderful drawing of Eiffel tower he grabs it and he starts to torn it into pieces when Amr starts to write on the walls ( go to hell mother fu*kers" when he smiles an evil one,meanwhile.....in the great hall Areeg hears something "what is that sound ?!"Areeg says,"what is it ?!"Sally says,"I hear something out there"Areeg says,"I don't hear anything"Sally says,when suddenly the great door opens strongly when Amr and Bahy walks in shouting "hello ladies sorry for what is gonna happen","oh my god....what are they doing here?!"Hasnaa says,"who the hell are you ?!"the lady Engy shouts,"oh you must be the lady Engy the mother....nice to meet you ma'am"Amr says,"who are you ?! and how did you know my name ? and what are you doing here?!"Lady engy shouts,"oh dude she is good at asking"bahy says,"first answer I am Amr and this is bahy Hasnaa's friends"Amr says,"hey ma'am"Bahy says,"oh no"Hasnaa says,"second answer I have my secret sources and the third answer you are gonna see what are we gonna do here"Amr says winking,"guys come in here and play as you want"Bahy says when a herd of pigs walk in runing with dirty legs "yahoooooooo com'on baby"Amr shouts when he starts to throw dirts on the walls and the ground while bahy is drawing on the wall and snatching the curtains and the paints on the wall "this is much more fun than peeing on the computer yeeeeeeeey"Bahy shouts,when Hasnaa shouts strongly "stop it you idiots !!!!","oh oh busted"Bahy says,when the silence drown the hall,Hasnaa walks to them with the angry look and angry face "what the hell are you both doing in here ?!" she shouts, "we are having fun ?!" Amr says,Hasnaa looks at Bahy "bahy I know that you won't hide it what are you doing here ?!"Hasnaa says,Bahy kneels "oh please don't kill me....it's all amr's idea"Bahy says,"hey dude !!!"Amr shouts,"I wanna live man sorry......"Bahy says,"enough.....I won't ask again what the hell are you doing here ?!"Hasnaa says,"Amr told me to come with him and destroy the place in order to make them kick you out of the sisterhood to keep his secret safe that's all I swear"Bahy says,"what ?! what secret ?!"Hasnaa shouts,"If I told you it's not gonna be a secret"Bahy says,"Bahy are you gonna talk or else ?!"Hasnaa shouts,"okay okay I am gonna talk he did not want you to know that he loved Areeg and Sally before"Bahy says,"what ?!"Areeg says,"what ?!" Sally says,"what ?!" lady engy says,the rest girls shout "what ?!","wow they are good at saying what ?! is it the main word here ?!"bahy says,"what ?! what If knew that I don't care he is free to love who ever he wants to love what is the big deal in that?! "Hasnaa says,"no it's a big deal as he....."Bahy says,"as I love you Hasnaa"Amr says,Hasnaa is shocked when Areeg and Sally say "oh this is....","so romantic"lady Engy says,"what? is it ?!"the girls say,"Hasnaa I wanted to say it before but...."Amr says but Hasnaa interrupts "enough please get outta here"Hasnaa says,"but....."Amr says but she interrupts again "I said please" ,"com'on dude let's get outta here"Arm says while walking out the hall,Bahy looks sad saying "see ya later H"bahy says,then he walks after Amr "hey dude are you okay ?!"Bahy says,"I am fine just I wanna be alone "Amr says when bahy stops walking looking at him sad (when a theme song starts) while Amr is walking then he reachs his place and goes up to his room meanwhile.......Hasnaa is seen in her room in the sisterhood's base packing her bags then she is seen walking through the main hall when the lady Engy stops her saying "Hasnaa !!",she looks to her "where are you going ?!"lady Engy says,"I am leaving Engy after what happened I don't think I can stay here anymore and I am sorry for what happened from Amr and Bahy they are just fools"Hasnaa says,"do you think that Amr is really a fool ?!"lady Engy says,Hasnaa looks down in shame,"I think the answer is no...."lady Engy says,Hasnaa is going to talk when Engy stops her saying"you love him Hasnaa admit it","yes but I can't do that"Hasnaa says,"can't do what ?!"Engy says,"I can not love him we as we are jsut friends"Hasnaa says,"look hunny feelings of love is kind of feeling that we can not control as it just comes do the right thing sweet heart....."Engy says,when Hasnaa thanks her then she walks ,"and by the way hunny I am not mad of what had happened today and you're still one of us"Engy says winking,Hasnaa smiles then she walks out the base when the song continues.............................well if you wanna know more just wait for the next episode see ya........ To Be Continued.............................. Major Events *Amr tells Hasnaa about his feelings to her. Characters *Hasnaa *Amr *Bahy *Areeg *Sally *the mother (Engy) Category:If you wanna know Category:Pages Category:Stories Category:Out Break